


Pink Bikini

by 18yearold



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bikini - Freeform, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Kisses, Kissing, Making Out, Modern AU, Pool, Pool Party, ben and leslie are in high school, insecure leslie, insecure leslie knope, oblivious ben wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Leslie wears a sexy bikini to Ben's 18th birthday party, hoping he will finally see her as more than a friend and make a move. Instead Leslie ends up feeling like an insecure mess.





	Pink Bikini

Anne gasps at the sight of Leslie sheepishly walking out of the fitting room.

"Leslie, you have to buy this bikini."

Leslie is wearing a light pink push-up bikini top which is adjustable to showcase ample amounts of cleavage. Leslie looks amazing. Her swim bottom is a cheekster style so her ass looks naturally lifted, round, and plentiful. Her body looks curvaceous, which Leslie is insecure about, but Anne reassures her that it is attractive. 

Leslie struggles for a word, "I look too…"

"Sexy?" Anne supplies.

Leslie smirks, "Ben's birthday is being held at a pool, not an adult club or something."

"Please, Ben won't care if your bikini is 'inappropriate'. He will be too busy staring at you and admiring your boobs!"

Leslie sighs, "I don't know…"

Anne convincingly argues, "Hey, that bikini will be what finally seduces Ben. He won't be able to stop himself from making out with you."

Leslie concedes, "Alright."

\---------------

Leslie is wearing her revealing push-up bikini at Ben's pool birthday party. She spots Ben.

"Hey, you! Happy birthday!" Leslie greets as she hands him her wrapped present.

Ben smiles warmly, "Oh, thank you Les!"

He places her gift on a table along with the rest of them. Unfortunately, Ben's eyes don't linger on her chest. She isn't even sure if he has looked once at her bikini clad breasts. 

Leslie defiantly goes in for a hug. If Ben doesn't want to look at her jugs, he's gonna feel them. When she comes closer to embrace him, he puts a considerable amount of space between her chest and his. He just kinda hugs her shoulders. He doesn't even want to make physical contact with her boobs.

Ben simply says, "Thanks for coming."

It's as if he only sees her from the neck up.

She watches him from her peripheral during the party and he isn't even trying to sneak a peak!

Anne reassures her Ben just doesn't want to disrespect her or unease her. But Leslie is busty. It's impossible not to notice her jugs in a tight bikini. Maybe their friendship has made him immune to her large breasts.

Leslie gasps as she sees Cindy Miller, a girl from her AP Literature class, jump on Ben's back and demand they play 'chicken' with Andy and April. Leslie feels nauseous watching another girl's legs wrapped around Ben's waist.

Ben doesn't like Leslie. He will never see her the way she wants him to.

Leslie discreetly sneaks out of the pool area and makes a beeline for the secluded bench by the showers. She sits and cries quietly to herself.

She feels so stupid. Wearing this dumb, skimpy swimsuit. What was she thinking? Ben probably prefers cute smaller breasts anyways, like Cindy's.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Leslie peers up from her hands over her face and sees perfect, sweet Ben. He sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"I… honestly, it's nothing. Just go back to your party. I bet Cindy misses you." Leslie can't help but add the last part, feeling bitter.

"I don't care about Cindy right now. I care about you. Please tell me what happened." Ben looks so worried, so determined to fix her sadness.

Leslie mumbles, "I thought a guy liked me, he doesn't."

Ben snorts, "Well, he's an idiot." 

Oh, if only he knew.

"I just… I wore this dumb bathing suit, thinking it would impress him and make him take our friendship to the next level."

"You don't need to wear something like that to get a guy to like you. Les, you're so smart and funny. You care so much about causes and people around you. It's like you know the answers to the universe. You perform acts of kindness when no one is looking. You, Leslie Knope, are the epitome of inner beauty. I haven't even mentioned your outer beauty." Ben finishes, which a shy smile.

Leslie blushes, "Oh, Ben. You're too nice. Thank you. I just want him to see me as… a potential girlfriend too. Not just a friend."

"Les, you don't have to say but… are you talking about Mark Brendanawicz?"

"Ew, no! I'm talking about you, you dimwit!" Leslie yells in frustration.

Oops. She didn't mean to say that aloud.

Ben's mouth gapes in shock and his eyes widen considerably.

Ben maunders in a shrill, high pitched voice, "Me? I already like you that way!"

Leslie yells, "No you don't! You haven't looked at my chest all day!"

Ben shrieks in surprise, "Because I don't want to be rude! I could see your gorgeous body from a distance when you arrived and I knew I had to avoid staring or else you'd know I like you and I'd appear extremely creepy!"

Leslie meekly replies, "Oh."

Ben clears his throat, "Yeah."

"So, you think I have a nice body?" Leslie self consciously asks.

"Of course. You're so fucking beautiful."

Leslie blushes, "Thanks, you're very… cute and handsome."

Ben smiles, "Wanna go back to the party?"

"Not really. I'd rather make out with you." Leslie answers honestly, already leaning in to his lips.

Ben cradles her face in his hand and presses his lips against hers. She slips her tongue in the seam of his lips, discovering his vanilla like taste. She wonders if it's from the cake or Ben is just naturally sweet.

Ben kisses her with the same vigor and fists her tangled mess of curls.

Leslie makes sure to push out her breasts against his bare chest, relishing in his responding groans of pleasure at her teasing.

Like the gentleman he is, Ben doesn't try to get handsy with her. He seems content just exchanging saliva.

They part after 5 full minutes of tasting the other.

"Happy birthday, Ben." Leslie pants.

"This is the best birthday of my life." Ben whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment what you thought!


End file.
